1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to a sofa or the like having a head rest for pets such as cats and dogs.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 119, subclasses 1 and 19 disclosed Bins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,248 which relates to a dog bed or the like including an annular bolster and a mattress within the bolster. Other patents revealed by the search are Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,284; Sweeney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,270; KulKa, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,552; Neumann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,008; and Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,935. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.